


Secluded fascination

by Nilysil



Category: Warframe
Genre: Combi-genitalia, Fantasizing, Fingering, Masturbation, Mawframe, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-canon biology, Other, Quickie, Solo, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilysil/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: After a mission, Yauc tends to himself to relieve condensed tension.





	Secluded fascination

**Author's Note:**

> -+- Kudos, comments and sharing are encouraged! -+-

A breathing rumble rolls through the chroma as vex armor dissipates from his scarlet and cream pelt, the soft flesh of his vents reverbing deep shallow breath as he walks – a tigris held tight in gleaming claws. In his wake drops spilt remnants of infested viscera, sliding off his deflective coating and trailing away from spattered carnage. Even as his sight flickers between empty halls matted with corpses and the winding groans of corrupted arboriforms the chroma forces his breathing calm, suppressing the racing adrenaline pounding through his veins. Across his radar field he surveys for any lingering light signs in his area, hyper sensitive nerves still bleeding alert. As hostile life signs read negative, the scarlet chroma pauses; feeling his untethered Operator reach out through the arboriform nerve structure – and there’s nothing to find.

“No other life signs detected, Yauc,” a voice reads clear through the electric chroma’s coms. “Extraction is ready – I’ll send in a salvage team once you’re aboard.”

Yauc pauses, sightless gaze staring into an uncertain distance for the operator’s echoing voice; a shuffle of cloven hooves scraping metal, crushing down dry twists of corrupted arboriform as he refers to his systems – anxious, aggressive, brimming with unspent energy. In the middle of a cleared hallway he sends out a nonverbal message, a request to remain a little while longer to tend to something.

As the operator reads over the transmission the chroma’s vitals are surveyed, checking the severity to verify his personal request. “Alright, I’ll check in on you later, Yauc. Get that taken care of and head to extraction when you’re ready for pickup.” She silently withdraws from the communication link, leaving the scarlet chroma alone and left to his own devices.

Built up residual adrenaline clogs his senses; hypersensitive and attentive towards his made quiet surroundings of spilt violence and dead arboriform trunks. Consistently brought alert, at edge even though he knows well enough his life signals are the only one on the orokin derelict. He can’t bring it back to the sanctuary vessel – where he’ll be overstimulated, ready to engage in a fist fight. Yauc would rather expel tension some other way. And he’s not comfortable with any of the other warframes well enough to engage with someone else. Yet.

The chroma breathes a deep exhale, vents rumbling in a senseless aggressive display for whomever may be able to witness outside his radar senses. He holds himself high, back tracing through the derelict’s structure for some place private to relieve his concentrated tension. He could just do it anywhere but, it’s not a habit he wants to form. A coil presses down within his gut, a pressure made by seething adrenaline he forces from his chest. His claws grip against his tigris as he wanders through the dimly lit hallways, swinging his gleaming weapon in the direction of any minor rumble from the wasting arboriforms. Of course, there’s nothing.

It frustrates him, fingers digging against the metal and scratching.

He shoves a creaking door aside, forcing the usually rolling joint to give in to brute force. Beyond it is an empty storage room – corrupted arboriforms crunching shelves and cabinets through the center and against the walls. The scarlet chroma’s breath heaves through his vents, rumbling into a growl as he drops the tigris off beside the door, unstrapping the paired kamas from his waist. They rattle as they drop; and there’s a growl as his claws dig into the metal of the door. Slamming it shut.

Finally; some privacy.

Clawed hands trail down over the creases of his hips as he stares down over a cream chest and further over his stomach. Soft blue of his vents illuminates his inner biceps as he moves back against a coiling arboriform branch, pelvis held forward to watch as his hands roam and cup against his crotch. A low, rumbling growl exhales through his squeezed vents as he forces his breathing to slow down, fingers pressing along the invisible middle line of his crotch. Index and middle knead, gradually coaxing out a dark seam to the surface of his protective covering.

His legs hold him back against the wall as his hand works eagerly to release his condensed tension, folds forming out of the dark seam – just enough he can slide in one finger.

A low growl rolls from Yauc’s jagged maw as fingers dips against his soft flesh, pressing around and scooping at his slender clit in its confines. It’s drawn upwards through the partly formed slit of his genital coverings, stroking himself upwards and staring down at the glowing tip and his stomach. A breath huffs through his vents, index and thumb held at his soft sensitivity as he forces himself to slow down – way too eager to enjoy himself before he’s even ready. The hand not at his groin claws against the wall, fingers at his clit held silent, other fingers spreading over his mound.

Yauc stares at the tapered clit as he tweaks himself upwards between his fingers, failing to ease himself calm, shuffling against the wall in each motion of his hand. He releases himself, hand moving down to curl between his legs spreading wider for his own hand. Muscles clench beneath his half-opened protective slit, clit twitching barely limp in the air. He never loses sight of it, watching it as he forces air to exhale through his maw. He fixes his vents clamped shut as he tries to calm himself again, nudging against his hand in need.

Frustrated, the hand at his crotch rises to his maw.

A glowing blue tongue slides eagerly around his fingers, saturating them with panting saliva before it returns to his groin. The chroma sighs as the slick fingers slide against his flesh, rolling down against them as they dip and spread the remains of his protective slit open to form his outer lips. Digits curl around his clit for a moment, stroking the prehensile length wet and eager – he’ll enjoy himself later. He wants release now.

He presses himself back against the wall, his head turned one side and watching himself be drawn upwards by an eager hand. Breaths huff as he strokes over his clit, fingers squeezing carefully as it begins to ache. His gaze remains fixed on his erect clit as it twitches, hand moving down and spreading against his inner walls. A moan rolls through him; fingers curling, index and middle scooping back up beneath his curling clit in repeating motions. They yield back inside him, stroking against his walls, bobbing his clit with each successive motion. Whimpers perk between his deep inhales, breath erratic as he draws himself quickly against his peak.

Hooves stomp at the floor as a rumble rolls through him, long tail curling and swaying as his senses are drawn mush. A gasp, a grunt, noises stammering as he sinks into sensation. His free hand crawls up against his chest, pressing fingers at his soft vent flesh as he draws himself close. Back pressing against the wall, hips in sways and rolls against his hand – arching against himself. Senses grow perked, head pressing back against the wall with agape maw. Trembling breaths and guttural groans, melding with the sound of his hand stroking at his slicken vulva.

Yauc mewls, his back shifting against the wall as he bucks into orgasm. Above his stroking fingers his clit curls in ecstasy, transmitting his squeezing walls as erect twitches that bobs with each clench around the saturated digits. The scarlet chroma rides through his finish, bucking against his hand before it slowly pulls away, cupping against his aching clit with shallow strokes. Gasps press through as his claws press himself downwards against his lips. Against him his hand trembles, breath shaking as perked nerves ache sensitive.

Chest vents wheeze as he starts to come down from the rushed orgasm.

Fingers split on either side of his sensitive clit, looking down over himself now that he isn’t pressing back against the wall. The glow of the tip shines off his inner thighs, as well as the mild glow brought by his lips and pressed vulva. Claws draw between his soft lips to play with the slick flesh, a hum bubbling up through his throat as he spreads himself for no one as he checks his systems. Most of the adrenaline has been extinguished, but he’s still excited for more. While he plays with himself, he looks over the room for a clear patch to lay down and tend to himself in a more intimate fashion.

Not far, is a small alcove beneath a low branch.

He twists himself down beneath it, with enough room for him to comfortably stretch out with his back to the floor. Arboriforms arch around where he settles himself, pulling his head up against it as hooves press against another – testing its strength with a short series of kicks. To his relief it can take the punishment, legs pushing him up against an arboriform vine behind his head. As his tail coils up above a twisting branch above him he stares down over himself; bright cream of his thighs seems to glow in the low lighting of the corrupted arboriforms, melding with his innate glow as he gazes down at ready clit and spread thighs.

In that low light, his hand trails.

Claws dance over the junction of groin and thighs, hand pressing himself down as he draws up an imaginary partner. Someone large, imposing but gentle, mouthing at his hiked foot by a fantasizing maw. Their color is light, brilliant in the low lighting as a hand grasps at his hock and guides the hooved limb upwards, kissing down past his knee. It kicks up against the arboriform as his hand spreads him for the fantasy, senses tingling as nonexistent touches trail up between open thighs, raising his legs with crossed hocks.

A tinge of bright blue glows over his sightless helm, looking down and eyeing his twitching clit between his spreading fingers.

Yauc wiggles in the false confines of the alcoves as he spreads his vulva, imaging what he looks like from down below. Raised legs held open by crossing feet, fingers holding him open with his small erection standing at attention and silhouette in the low lighting. His legs frames himself nicely, staring as his fingers motion against his lips. They roll against him, pressing and kneading as his fantasy continues the mouth against him.

The chroma’s hooves dig against the arboriform branch as he lowers his legs, ghostly hands trailing up along the armored plating over thighs, hips, rising against his stomach and vents. A free hand kneads at his right set of vents, fingering between the warm folds and down against a rising sensitivity. His back arches, fantasy drawing their hands down over his bright stomach, back to his thighs, caressing his armor and holding there still. A mouth presses against his neck, trailing down over his vents, a tongue or a set pressing his exhaling flesh in a gentle kiss.

A hand spreads at his vent, another kneading down between his lips as the fantasy; kisses pressing at the short flesh of his vents. They ripple with each exhale and rumbling sigh, clamping just slight from teasing hand and the mouth of his crafted fantasy. Tongue presses and kneads, drawing flesh into an imagined mouth before it begins to drift. It trails downwards to his stomach, with kisses and grazing of teeth over his stomach. Nips kiss at his slight chub before moving down, faint hands pushing his legs up and wide.

Yauc’s hand follows his fantasy, stroking through his lips as a leading tongue. Poking, prodding, spreading as it teases through the frilled flesh made by saturated finger motions. It guides him open in place of a moist tongue, spreading open his vulva to his imagined partner as a mouth moves down, pressing and kissing as he clenches at his stroking fingers. A sigh drifts from him as fingers dip with the thought of a penetrating tongue, stroking wet against his walls and knead saturate. Slowly it draws back upwards, scooping at the lips connecting along his sensitive clit’s sides.

They press it upwards, against his stomach and spreading along its connected base as they knead. Guttural sighs are drawn as his fingers mimic a lapping tongue, stroking up along the to the glowing tip tempting and teasing. The chroma’s hips press down into his hand, rocking as digits wrap around himself in gentle jerks.

The fantasy’s tongue leaves him, hands cupping against his thighs as they shift between his legs – and his hand removes, latching around an arboriform behind his head. Above him, his tail twitches in the cradling arboriform, letting himself be drawn fascinated as his clit perks up in the air, the fantasy’s member sliding against his clit and clasping sides. It teases a frilled tip against his equally frilled lips, rocking against his vulva but not penetrating him – just yet.

Yauc holds himself spread as imagined sensation presses between his lips, claws digging at the arboriform coil before his left moves down to his groin. It spreads him wide, clenching around a pure sensation penetration as it pushes against his walls. Fingers dip between his wet lips, dipping inside as the fantasy continues to move in shallow thrusts. As he holds at the twisted arboriform branch he watches his arching clit twitch in lewd fascination, clenching around his thrusting claws wet with slick.

Groans rumble through his chest and vents, rolling down into his penetrating fingers as they rub at his walls. Claw tips draw against his G, coaxing out half choked grunts as he holds himself against the rough branch. They draw him eager, facilitating his need heightened but, as he tries to motion himself further, it isn’t cutting it. His left returns to his vents, right hand wiping down across his inner thigh before returning to his mound.

It tweaks at his clit, rubbing as the fantasy resumes its thrusts against his walls. He arches against his saturated fingers, maw agape in exhales as digits stroke among his walls. Spreading, fingering, coaxing against his lips and draw upwards his twitching clit. Index and thumb curl around his aching clit as he draws himself close, hips rolling loose as groans bellow through his gasping vents. Yauc bucks slowly against his hand, fictional penetration perking hard against his walls.

His phantom of a partner is drawn close by his coiling legs, hocks crossing behind them as he bucks down into drawing need. Inside his fingers swirl in senseless motions between the kneading against his G, his index and thumb still held around his aching clit. As he approaches his second end he falls into motion with huffing breaths, whimpers escaping between deep grunts held tight within his chest.

Yauc’s hooves kick against the arboriforms as he draws himself close, feet curling and head pressing against his shoulders. The hand at his vent squeezes, fingers spreading beneath a pressing arm holding it still as the fingers inside him move frantic. His fantastical partner presses him down, pinning him between legs and body as filling thrust rock against his walls, squeaks drawn as he imagines rising thrusts – feet pushing his hips raised in the air.

His left grasps at corrupted vines and scratch at the floor, claws inside him drawing up to tend to his aching, twitching clit beneath his huffing gaze. Despite him being drawn back into shadows he can see the glowing tip clearly, echoes of thrusting fingers forcing him to clench, muscles holding tight as he falters his control. Bucking, whining; fingers dig back inside him and spread. His large partner holds him still as his peak nears, his breathing drawing out restrained whimpers as he rolls at a fantasy. For a moment, he wishes there was someone to actually fill him up. The scarlet chroma rides into the sensations that is his peak, vicious spurts pressing from the imaginary partner as the coil in his gut tightens, head lulling against shoulder as Yauc draws himself to end.

Once. Twice. Yauc mewls as he strikes his peak. Gut tightening in each rolling wave of orgasm bucks, fingers inside squeezed as his control falters. His hand holds at his tightening flesh through the finishing bucks, letting his reflexes do the work. Whimper and mumbles stream from him sporadic as it rocks through his systems, stroking himself well until his senses become dilute.

As he finally comes down his digits trace up around his once aching clit, maneuvering the tapered flesh down to his lips. He can still feel how wet he is between his legs, fingers stroking over as though it was a tender lapping tongue tending to a split mess. Against the arboriform branch he lies back, glancing over his systems for any lingering irregularity that may create issues on the sanctuary vessel. He can find none, but Yauc isn’t in a rush to get to extraction.

At least, not just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> The scarlet chroma spreads out and takes a nap beneath the quiet humming arboriforms, cherishing his brief moment of solitude before he needs to return to base.
> 
> -+-
> 
> Kudos, comments and sharing are encouraged!


End file.
